


Nott siempre corresponde a los regalos navideños

by Sakka_Eienkami



Series: Dracothon 2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka_Eienkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley es tan pobre que si tuviera necesidad de leer pornografía, tendría que pedirla prestada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nott siempre corresponde a los regalos navideños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fdracothon%2F).



> Con motivo del 30 aniversario de Draco Malfoy, la comunidad Dracothon nació y publicó premisas cada cuatro horas para inspirar drabbles, viñetas, oneshot, fics o arts.
> 
> Este fanart responde al Reto #4 "Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que Weasley"

Draco observó a sus dos amigos mientras se apretanba la sien con el brazo que apoyaba en el posabrazos. Crabbe y Goyle permanecían incómodamente sentados en los sillones gemelos que estaban frente a él. Ninguno de los dos se atrevían a alzar la vista de sus manos, las cuales mantenían apretadas entre sus rodillas.

  


Cerró los párpados y respiró profundamente, buscando algo de calma, antes de volverlos a alzar. Sabía que ese simple gesto atormentaría más a sus compañeros que una mirada furiosa. Quería que sufrieran, lentamente, pudiendo disfrutar con detenimiento cada variación de sus gemidos lastimeros y sus llantos de dolor. Quería verlos arrodillados y lloriqueando perdón; suplicar en el suelo, arrastrándose, rozando con las mejillas la alfombra oscura de la sala común, y salpicandose las túnicas de lágrimas aterradas. Pero eso requería tiempo. Requería paciencia, y estaba más que dispuesto a gastar toda la noche en prepararlos psicológicamente para su venganza.

  


Con un gesto lánguido dirigió su dedo índice hacia Crabbe, pero dejó pasar unos segundos en los que el muchacho se tensó hasta el límite de lo físicamente posible, antes de hablar.

  


—Dos minutos Vincent. Ni uno más. Explícate.

  


El muchacho apretó los puños, se irguió en el sillón, estiró el cuello y movió los ojos nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sin atreverse en fijarlos sobre Malfoy.

  


—Draco... nosotros... de verdad... Yo... No sabíamos. De verdad. —Echó un vistazo al rubio, esperando alguna muestra de piedad en su rostro pétreo, pero no encontró más que una distante indiferencia. —Perdónanos. Yo pensé... El me dijo... No estábamos seguros pero... Te juro que habíamos pensado en esperar a que llegaras, pero entonces... Él dijo que tú lo habías dicho. Nosotros pensamos que no era tan importante. Yo...

  


Malfoy respiró profundamente, pero no cambió de expresión.

  


—Un minuto y medio, Vincent. Te aconsejaría que ordenes tus pensamientos.

  


El muchacho se detuvo, más pálido por segundos. Buscó ayuda en su compañero, pero éste estaba concentrado en sus manos, nervioso y frunciendo el ceño, quizás preparando su propia defensa. Crabbe casi lloraba cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

  


—De verdad, Draco. De verdad, no fuimos nosotros. No tuvimos la culpa. Pregúntale a Nott. El estaba presente. Él fue el que se aseguró de que no estuviera mintiendo.

  


Una sombra oscura pasó por el rostro de Malfoy.

  


—Nott. —Pronunció con un odio tan intenso que habría hecho temblar de miedo a las mismas rocas de haber estado hablando sobre ellas.

  


—Sí. De verdad. Él llegó poco después. Se encargó de todo. No te mentimos, Draco. Tú nos conoces. Jamás te hemos engañado excepto en aquel asunto de los pastelitos. Nosotros sólo obedecimos a Nott. Pensamos que...

  


Malfoy dejó ver una expresión de fastidio y le dedicó un gesto para que guardara silencio.

  
  
  


—¿Desde cuando obedecen lo que Nott les dice?

  


La pregunta había sido hecha en plural, y aunque ni Crabbe ni Goyle destacaban mucho en cuestiones linguísticas, sabían que cuando Malfoy preguntaba en plural, exigía más de una respuesta, y hacía tiempo que les había dejado claro que la misma frase dicha por bocas distintas no era de su agrado, y nada era peor que darle una respuesta a Draco Malfoy que no fuera de su agrado cuando parecía tan cerca de cuestionar el derecho a la vida de dos personas.

  
  


Les convenía responder con cautela.

  
  


Goyle, sintiendo los ojos grises sobre él, se encogió antes de responder.

  
  


—¿No era que os habíais reconciliado? Nosotros... —Miró a Crabbe y este asintió en su dirección, dándole todo su apoyo. —Cuando nos mandaste enviarle ese regalo estas navidades, nosotros pensamos que... Bueno. No sueles darle regalos a la gente que te cae mal ¿Verdad?

  
  


Draco se recostó en su sillón, observando a Goyle desde tanta distancia que parecía estar mirando a una hormiga a la que estaba a punto de aplastar.

  
  


—Ciertamente, Gregory, no suelo enviar cartas impregnada con pus de Bubotubérculos a mis amigos. Pero si consideras que eso es lo que debería hacer, no tengo problemas con rociar tus sábanas con lo que me sobró del envío. —La palidez de Goyle se volvió verduzca, y retrocedió en su sillón sin sentir el alivio que debiera haber sentido cuando los escrutadores ojos de Malfoy pasaron a posarse sobre su compañero. —Y tú, Vincent, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

  
  


—Yo... yo... —Se retorcía las manos con tanta fuerza que parecía que de un momento a otro terminaría separándose algún dedo con un ridículo plop. —Nos engañó, Draco. Él nos trató como si fueramos sus amigos, y habló de ti con familiaridad. Incluso dijo que no iba a permitir que esa estúpida comadreja andara husmeando entre tus pertenencias. ¿Verdad, Greg? ¿Verdad? —Esperó a que éste asintiera vehementemente, y volvió a mirar a Malfoy. —Cogió al Weasley del cuello de su túnica y lo zarandeó, le puso la varita en sus propias narices y dijo que le iba a cortar los huevos usando sólo dos tenedores si intentaba hacer algo en tu contra.

  
  


Malfoy entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo fueron visibles dos finas líneas de pestañas rubias ocultando un furibundo iris gris.

  
  


—Vincent, si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que el mismo Weasley. —Se adelantó en su asiento y hundió los dedos de ambas manos en los posabrazos de su sillón. —¿Para qué mierda pensabas que Ron Weasley iba a querer mi diario? ¿Para pasarlo a limpio y perfumarlo antes de devolvérmelo? ¿O es que como se le acabaron las páginas del suyo decidió tomar prestado unas cuantas de las mías para poder finalizar el relato de su apestoso día?

  
  


Crabbe se quedó paralizado como un ratón observando a los ojos a una serpiente. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a decir lo único que su mente, demasiado aterrorizada como para pensar, era capaz de formular.

  


—Entonces... ¿Tampoco te devolverá las revistas que pidió que sacáramos de debajo de tu cama?


End file.
